Té
by RinkuPanda
Summary: One-shot. Es difícil confesar tus sentimientos, sobre todo a tu propio hermano. —Len, yo te...—¿Té? ¿quieres más té?—Sí Len, quiero más té.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Té**

El frío empañaba las ventanas y la brisa invernal azotaba suavemente contra los vidrios. El invierno estaba llegando a su fin, no obstante, su presencia aun embriagaba a Japón. Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo, los detalles navideños aun seguían colocados en las vitrinas de las tiendas o las casas. Las luces decorativas iluminaban la acera cubierta por una ligera capa blanca que se fue acumulando a lo largo de la estación. La mayoría de la gente se encontraba en sus hogares o en alguna cafetería cercana donde pudieran disfrutar de la calidez. Sin embargo, la otra parte de la gente, se veía tentada por las suculentas ofertas que ofrecían algunos supermercados de la ciudad. Por eso, Rin decidió aprovechar y comprar un poco de pastel.

Al salir del lugar, ajustó el cuello de su abrigo y apretó contra su cuerpo el paquete, empezando a caminar. La punta de su nariz estaba levemente enrojecida, igual que sus mejillas debido al frío. Odiaba el invierno. A pesar de que su cumpleaños entraba dentro de ésta estación, ¡odiaba el frío! era la época donde solía pescar más resfriados. Casi insconcientemente bufó, tenía que acostumbrarse por las buenas. Tampoco tenía ninguna clase de poder que le permitiese cambiar el orden de las estaciones o_ excluír_ alguna de ella. Su vista se clavó sobre una pareja de enamorados que cruzaban la calle. El color carmesí coloreó violentamente sus mejillas. ¿_Cuándo_ se lo diría? era la primera vez que se confesaba a alguien, y mucho peor... a su propio hermano.

Al principio le pareció una descabellez, pero a lo largo del tiempo, se dio cuenta que le era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos. Vamos, difícil... ¡era muy difícil contenerse! Aun recordaba la manera en la que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su hermano.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.

No había resultado fácil, tuvo que poner en práctica muchos métodos. Seguramente aun tenía la marca de sus dientes en la mano. Cuando se arriesgó a comprobar cuantos eran sus celos, tuvo que reprimir los sollozos y la impotencia mordiéndose su propia mano. Ese día estuvo a punto de tirarse encima de Ruko como una felina. Se había vuelto más posesiva con él, imaginarlo con otra persona la mataba internamente.

Cuando Len besó su mejilla el día del cumpleaños de ambos, juraría que descubrió la corriente eléctrica. Anda que... tenía que tener mala suerte. Enamorarse de su propio hermano gemelo, la persona con quien compartió el vientre de su progenitora durante nueve meses. Aún le seguía pareciendo una locura, pero seguía siendo _amor_, y el de ella, era al menos el amor más puro y sincero.

Bien era cierto que iba contra las leyes de la naturaleza, pero era inevitable enamorarse, ¿hizo algo la naturaleza para impedir ésto entre las personas de misma sangre? no. ¡Ella no tenía la culpa! la tenía su hermano, ¿verdad? de ser terriblemente perfecto, no veía ningún punto imperfecto sobre su cuerpo. Era su ídolo. Él siempre estaba ahí para apoyarla, era su pilar de fuerza en los malos momentos. Su hombro de lágrimas y su espejo de sonrisas, nunca mejor dicho.

Y hoy... hoy estaba especialmente inquieta y nerviosa. Tenía pensado, no, decidido, confesarse. ¡Estaba harta de esconderlo! podía rechazarla, ignorarla o lo que fuese, pero al menos se sentiría más aliviada.

Desvió la mirada a las tiendas por las que pasaba enfrente. Los escaparates parecían enormes bocas iluminadas por esas pequeñas luces de colores. Encontrando cobijo en su abrigo, frotó sus brazos prolongadamente. Rayos, su ritmo cardíaco se había disparado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su casa. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo derecho sin soltar el paquete e intrudujo la llave en la cerradura.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—avisó, como era de costumbre en ella. Como era de esperarse, no recibió ninguna respuesta. Suspiró con cansancio ante la actitud de su hermano, por que sabía de sobra que se encontraba en casa. Fue a la cocina y dejó el pastel envuelto sobre la mesa y volvió a la entrada para dejar su abrigo. Una vez así, fue al salón. Bien, ahí estaba el ladrón de su corazón.—Len—le llamó.

—Hm—gruñó, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de la televisión. Aun que no lo pareciera, estuvo totalmente atento a la llegada de su hermana.

La rubia no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño y se acercó a él, hasta sentarse a su lado en el Kotatsu.

—Al menos podías haber respondido, ¿cómo sabría yo que estabas en casa?—preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y clavando sus ojos en el televisor, sin prestar la mínima atención en el aparato.

—¿Acaso ibas a hacer algo que yo no pudiese saber?—soltó con un tono de voz desinteresado.

Rin negó con la cabeza y exhaló amargamente. A pesar de que le amaba, a veces le sacaba de sus casillas.

—No, pero no me gustaría que estuvieras fuera a éstas horas.

—¿Y tú sí?—Len apartó la mirada de la pantalla para dirigirla hacia ella.

Inmediatamente Rin se encogió un poco con el contacto visual.

—Yo eh salido a comprar pastel, de hecho, te avisé. Pero seguramente no habrás estado atento, como nunca... —respondió, bajando el tono de voz a medida que terminaba la frase y ponía una expresión un poco deprimida.

Len permaneció con la mirada clavada en ella, analizando su rostro. Los segundos en silencio parecían interminables para los dos. Hasta que alguien tuvo un poco de valor para romperlo.

—Iré a hacer té—dijo ásperamente el rubio, incorporándose. Rin afirmó y tomó el control del mando a distancia de la televisión, para empezar a hacer zapping. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. Esos lapsos de tiempo en los cuales ambos permanecían en silencio, uno mirando al otro, eran de los más incómodos. Rin pasaba de canal rapidamente, buscando uno que lograra entretenerla y no caer otra vez en las redes de su hermano. Bueno, ya estaba atrapada.

En unos minutos, Len re apareció por la puerta de la sala con una bandeja en las manos y que depositó sobre la mesa del Kotatsu. Acercó una taza a su gemela y tomó la otra. La rubia estornudó y cogió con cuidado la taza, acercándola a sus labios para sober un poco del líquido caliente.

—¿Has visto algo interesante?—interrogó Len, intentando empezar un tema de conversación.

Rin apartó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa. Sonrió.

—Sí, me eh encontrado con Mikuo y Nero—respondió, un poco más animada.—Hacía tiempo que no les veía, y se sorprendieron al verme. Al parecer iban al _Sunny Light_ a comer. Incluso me invitaron, pero el supermercado cerraría y no tenía tiempo—estiró los brazos y tronó los dedos sonriente.—Además, no me apetecía mucho ir con ellos, prefiero quedarme en casa contigo.

El último comentario sí que no se lo esperó Len. Ésto lo tomó por sorpresa, algo que Rin notó al instante y como reflejo, cubrió su boca. Pero al parecer no había significado nada para él, pues frunció el ceño acentuadamente.

—Ya veo... —masculló. ¿A qué venía eso?

Bien. Nuevamente una incómoda atmósfora inundó el salón. El pulso de Rin estaba por los cielos, sabía que era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. No quería quedar mal con él, asi que primero buscaría las palabras correctas. Tragó y cerró los ojos, priero visualizando en su mente su reacción.

—Len—aludió.—Tengo que decirte algo.

Rin captó la atención de su hermano.

—Adelante—incitó, apoyándose en su codo sobre la mesa, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

—Verás... yo... seré directa—con éstas cosas había que ser directa. Seguramente si alargara mucho el discurso, la lengua se le trabaría y pasaría una verguenza terrible.—Te...

Antes de terminar, la voz de Len la interrumpió repentinamente.

—¿Té? ¿quieres más té?—cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

Rin apretó entre los puños la tela del Kotatsu.

—Sí Len, quiero té.

Len reparó en que la taza de su hermana no estaba vacía del todo. Dibujó una pequeña sonisa y la miró.

—Rin, ¿quieres saber qué clase de té es?—soltó, sin venir a tema.

Rin se sobresaltó, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos. Había quedado como una imbécil. Luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus párpados. Con una voz dura, respondió.

—Claro.

Len tomó con una mano la taza y la acercó a su nariz, para inhalar un poco de su olor. Luego lo dejó sobre la mesa y juntó sus labios contra el oído de la rubia.

—Es: Te-amo—susurró.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Rin sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Había oído bien? ¿o su corazón le estaba haciendo una mala jugada? con voz temblorosa e inestable, decidió hablar.

—¿Q-qué?...

—Seré más claro—murmuró. De un momento a otro, estampó sus labios contra los de su gemela. Ella estaba en un estado de shock del que no quería parecer salir. Como en el primer beso de las películas, sintió un vuelco en el estómago y una sensaciones maravillosas que eran imposibles de describir con palabras. Aquel beso que duró como unos siete segundos, se rompió muy lentamente. La mano de su gemelo acarició su mejilla con ternura.—Ese es el ingrediente especial del té, querida.

Los ojos de Rin empezaron a estar vidriosos a causa de las lágrimas de dicha que no querían salir. Una amplia sonrisa de felicidad se plantó en sus labios. Esperaba que éste no fuera un sueño, por que entonces dejaría de comer naranjas para el resto de su vida—no, eso es imposible—.

Jamás se habría imaginado que su hermano también la amara. Dígan, ¿alguien podría ser más feliz? saber que su amor era correspondido hacia que su corazón diese saltos de felicidad.

No hacían falta palabras para lo que siguió después, por que unicamente hubo más besos y un fuerte abrazo nada fraternal.

Un abrazo des envuelto en el pecado pero cargado de amor, el _amor_ más puro y sincero del mundo.

Probablemente mañana comprarían más té.

* * *

_Corto... en fin. Ahí os lo dejo. ¡Ah, ah! os aviso, que hoy o mañana publico segurísimo el tecer cap de Mi vecino favorito. Es que esta semana anduve de exámenes, puesto que las clases normales concluyen el martes. Siento la tardanza y eso, por eso escribía cosas cortitas. Bueno, poh'ezo. Perdonadme la cacografía y la ortografía. ¡Dejen reviews patitos míos!_

_¿Vamos, quién en su sano juicio no adora los patitos?_

_Besos, ¡Chau!_


End file.
